Obsession
by Meldirieth
Summary: Sarah is kidnapped by someone who wants to "save her from the Doctor", but the Time Lord is not ready to leave his friend. 5th story of "The Lonely Star" series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.

* * *

She was so beautiful ...

Beautiful, intelligent, courageous and compassionate. Her long brown hair shone with the sunlight and she had the most charming smile he had ever seen. She was the mere assistant of a sort of crazy scientist who had come to the rescue of the prince of Tau-Rael, but it was thanks to her sharp mind that the crazy man was able to rescue the prince, taking him all the credit and glory. And what did she get? A simple "good girl" from her fellow. Even dogs get more reward than a simple "Good boy!"

Sarah Jane Smith was wonderful and she was with a man who could not see beyond how amazing it was himself. He didn't appreciate her as she deserved.

But he did it. As royal Guard, Yagloth was at all times with the Doctor and Sarah Jane, watching how she lived for the Time Lord and how he completely ignored her. She even saved him from a cold cell where he had been locked up and the only thing he said was, "Come on, we have work to do."

She tried to hide it, but Yagloth could see in her eyes the pain caused by the coldness with which her friend treated her. Why she put up? Sooner or later that pain would end with her.

So beautiful ... so sad ...

He could not allow it. He had to save Sarah Jane from the Doctor.

Yagloth went into the armoury, took two small stun gas grenades, a gas mask and walked briskly to where the Doctor had the TARDIS. He had to get there before they left or it would be too late ... She would leave and probably would never return.

"TARDIS, sweet TARDIS," the Doctor said touching the ship with his hand.

Why was he so fond of that old box and so rude with his wonderful human companion? He was so despicable ...

"Where are we going now?" Sarah Jane asked. Even her voice was beautiful.

"I do not know. Why don't we let the TARDIS decides it?"

"Is not that what it always does?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny," he said sarcastically.

They were ready to leave; he had to act right now. He could not let the Doctor will take Sarah Jane. He did not make her happy, quite the opposite. Yagloth put the gas mask on, took from his pocket the stun grenades and threw them where the Doctor and Sarah were.

"Doctor!" said Sarah, coughing. "What's going on?"

"It is gas, Sarah. Hold your breath. I am going to open the TARDIS. I am ..."

The Doctor did not have time to open the door. After a few seconds trying not to inhale the gas they both fell to the floor senseless. The guard took the girl in his arms and stared at the Doctor with hatred. He kicked the unconscious traveller in his stomach and moved away taking Sarah Jane Smith.

She would be free now. So beautiful ... so sweet ...

She would be his now.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sarah opened her eyes she realized that she wasn't next to the TARDIS. She was not even with the Doctor. She was in the bedroom of a small house, lying on a bed with one hand chained to the headboard so she could not escape. Frightened, she looked side to side waiting to see the Doctor near her. Perhaps he had also been kidnapped.

"Doctor!" she called. "Doctor, are you there?"

She got no response from her friend; instead she heard footsteps coming to bedroom.

"Are you awake, my love?"

Sarah recognized the royal guard who had helped them to rescue the prince.

"Yagloth? What happened? Where am I? Where is the Doctor?" she asked.

"Forget him, my love. You are free," said the guard.

"Free? What do you mean free?"

"I mean free to be happy. You will never be happy with a man who only cares about himself."

"That's not true: the Doctor cares about me. Now he will be looking for me."

"He doesn't know where you are. Maybe you have not realized, but we are not on Tau-Rael," said Yagloth.

"What will you do with me?" Sarah asked, trying not to look scared.

"I will make you happy, of course," he said caressing Sarah's cheek. She shivered. "Unlike your self-important friend I am ready to love you."

Sarah stared at Yagloth. He was a young man (seemed to have her same age); athletic, with dark skin and long black hair in a ponytail. He was very handsome, pleasant (or so it seemed to the girl when they met) and brave. In short, he was not the sort of person who needs kidnap girls for them to look at him.

"Yagloth, I'm flattered. You are a very attractive man and you could have any woman you want," Sarah said.

"I want you."

Sarah shook her head.

"I cannot reciprocate you, Yagloth. I love another man," she said.

"Do not tell me you love the Doctor," said the guard. "You're wasting your time if you expect him reciprocate you."

"I do not. Between us there can be only friendship."

"And are you happy with that?" Yagloth asked.

"It is better than nothing," replied the young journalist.

She had done it: she had confessed her deepest feelings for the Doctor, but the Time Lord still unknown them (and probably he did not feel the same for her).

"I have heard about the Doctor, Sarah. You are not his first companion."

"I know."

"Don't you realize, my love? One day your supposed friend will get bored of you, he will leave you, and you will be replaced by another girl."

"He would never do that," she said angrily.

"Probably he is already tired of looking for you."

"He does not give up so easily." Sarah was trying unsuccessfully to release her chained hand.

"Do not waste your time waiting for a man who does not appreciate you. I can make you happy," said Yagloth caressing the girl's hair.

The royal guard kissed the journalist's lips while his hand caressed her thigh under her dress. What a good day to wear a dress!

"Doctor," said the young girl, moving her face away from Yagloth.

The black-haired youth stopped touching his prisoner, walked to a closet in the bedroom and from there he took a bottle with a clear liquid and a handkerchief. He soaked the handkerchief with the liquid and returned with Sarah, who looked at him with terrified expression. She knew what that liquid was.

"We will not be able to love us while the Doctor exists," he said covering Sarah's mouth and nose with the handkerchief.

Within seconds the narcotic took effect returning to plunge the young girl into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor, Doctor, wake up," said the young girl with red hair gathered into two braids and green eyes.

The Doctor opened his eyes and slowly rose from the floor, taking his hands to his tummy. It hurt him as if it had been kicked by someone.

"What happened? You are not Sarah. Where is Sarah?" he asked to see that he was with Lara, one of the royal guards who had taken part with them in the rescue of the prince.

"I do not know, Doctor. I was passing by and found you unconscious on the floor. I have not seen Sarah anywhere."

The Doctor walked around the room looking for any clue to tell him what had happened, when he found two empty gas grenades.

"Do you recognize these grenades, Lara?" he asked showing the young guard the grenades.

"They are ours, Doctor. These are the sort of stun grenades we have in our armoury."

"Who has access to the armoury?"

"Only the Royal Family and their guards, of course."

"Right now the Royal Family will be celebrating the return of the prince, so they are discarded," said the Doctor more to himself than to the girl who was with him. "Lara, gathers all the guards."

"Do you really think that one of us attacked you?"

"I think one of you has kidnapped Sarah, and I want to know who has been," he replied in a cold voice.

* * *

The Doctor met in the palace gardens with Lara and all the guards who were there at the time. There were at least a thousand people dressed in the same black and gold uniform, how can tell if any of them is missing? Finding Sarah was going to be more difficult than the Doctor thought.

"Do not despair, Doctor. It may not have been one of us. Perhaps it was an enemy soldier ready to get back at you," Lara said.

"Yes, you are right."

"I have an idea. Why do not we go back to the enemy hideout to see if they have taken Sarah there?" the girl asked.

"Good thinking, Lara. We'll go there you, me and the other young man who helped us. What was his name?"

"Yagloth."

"That's it! Yagloth!? Can you come with us!? Yagloth!?"

The guards began to look at each other looking for Yagloth unsuccessfully. Lara was lost among the ranks of soldiers looking for her companion. She had no luck either.

"It seems that Yagloth is not here, Doctor," Lara said.

"It seems that we know who has kidnapped Sarah," he said. "Does anyone know where Yagloth lives?"

"I do," Lara answered. "Yagloth and I know each other for a long time."

"Take me there. The rest of you get back to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Lara came to Yagloth's house. The redhead young girl knocked.

"Yagloth!? Are you there!? It's me, Lara!"

There was no answer. The Doctor noticed that inside Yagloth's property there was a second home and he went to investigate. As it was also closed he used the sonic screwdriver to open it without problems. Once inside he saw that there was the young guard's aero-car, a silver two-seater with the seats and steering wheel black colour.

"The garage," thought the Doctor.

But it was a very large garage for a car so small. The Doctor saw two switches, one beside the other, and approached them. He pressed the first one and the lights came on. He pressed the second one and the roof hatch was opened.

"Interesting," he thought aloud.

"Doctor, there is nobody in the house," said Lara entering the garage.

"Lara, why has Yagloth a hatch in the roof? Is it for any vehicle?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yes, a small spaceship. It belonged to his grandfather, who was an interplanetary businessman," Lara said.

"Then they can be anywhere. Tell me, Lara: is there anywhere in the galaxy that your friend likes to go with his ship?" he asked the girl.

"I do not know..." she said thoughtfully.

"Try to remember, Lara. It is urgent!" he said grabbing the arms of the redhead guard.

"You are hurting me, Doctor."

"Sorry," he said releasing the girl's arms. "I am worried about my friend."

"I understand you. I am worried about Yagloth."

"Maybe in his house I find a clue," the Doctor said, running towards the house followed by Lara.

"There is no one, the door is closed."

"Not now," the Doctor said opening the door with his sonic screwdriver.

Inside the house the Doctor began to search all the drawers and closets he saw, without knowing exactly what he was looking for. A clue: something which indicate him where Yagloth could have taken to Sarah, but what?

He was increasingly nervous and that played against him, so he decided to calm down. He stopped in the middle of the living room, closed his eyes and breathed deeply, thinking about his missing friend. He opened his eyes again and he noticed a picture hanging on the wall: it was a scenery of a cliff on a planet with the sky and sea green and two yellow suns.

"Nadalios," Lara said looking at the same picture. "That's it! Doctor, Yagloth's family has a small holiday home on Nadalios!"

"It is very likely that they are there. Thank you, Lara," the Doctor said heading for the door.

"Doctor... You are not going to hurt Yagloth, aren't you?" the girl asked sadly.

The Doctor stopped and looked at the guard, who looked ready to cry.

"Oh, Lara," he said with sadness to see that the redhead girl felt more than friendship for her friend, feeling that he knew very well. "I just want to recover Sarah. What happens with Yagloth will depend on him."

Lara nodded.

"Good luck, Doctor. If Yagloth does not return I will know the worst has happened to him... and that it all has been his fault."

"I will try that this has a good ending. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Nadalios was a quiet little planet. Its size was similar to the planet Venus, with a diameter of 12,103 km, the sixty-five percent of the surface was composed of water, and climate, being next to two suns, was warm all year. The Doctor would have liked to spend a holiday with Sarah on this planet, but now he doubted they would ever return.

When the Doctor left the TARDIS he saw that the ship had landed on the same cliff of the picture, and Yagloth was right on the edge with Sarah Jane unconscious in his arms. Upon hearing the peculiar sound of the TARDIS the guard looked back and saw the Time Lord.

"Finally you have found us, Doctor."

"Let Sarah free, Yagloth, and I promise that everything will be fine," the Doctor said.

He kept the distance trying to seem calmed. The guard could lose balance and fall to the green sea at anytime. With Sarah.

"Leave her free? She is free with me!"

"Do not talk nonsense. You have kidnapped her!"

"You are mistaken, Doctor. I have not kidnapped her. I have saved her from you."

"From me? What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"She is in danger with you. Every day you risk her life and you don't mind at all. She is fine with me, together we will be fine," Yagloth said.

"If I did not care about her I would not have come here."

"You have done it so that she adores you more! You have done it for you, not for her. You are a selfish, Doctor!" the guard said furious.

"I am not selfish. She is my friend and I want her."

"Wanting? You? Do not make me laugh! I have seen the coldness with which you treat her."

"You do not understand," said the Doctor, who had already realized why all this was happening.

Trying to hide his feelings for his friend he had been behaving very coldly with the girl. It was obvious that it seemed he did not feel affection for her. And now his dear friend was on the edge of a cliff with a crazy obsessed. It was his fault. If anything happened to Sarah it would be his entire fault.

"Listen to me, Yagloth. Let Sarah go. Let us return to Tau-Rael, Lara is waiting for you there."

"Lara ... good girl. She likes me," Yagloth said.

"Yes, it is true, she likes you. Why do not you ask her a date?"

"No, she is not my type. She is not perfect."

"What? Sarah is not perfect either," the Doctor said.

"Do you see, Doctor? You don't think highly of her at all. I do not know why she wants you so much."

"First, I don't kidnap people. Well, maybe Ian and Barbara, but I was young and grumpy..."

"Do you admit that you are a bad person?" Yagloth asked mockingly.

"I am not a bad person, and Sarah is with me because she wants to. Tell me, Yagloth: Does she want to be with you?"

"No ... Your presence is an obstacle to our love."

"And what will you do? Do you want to kill me?"

"That is not the solution, Doctor. Your memory would live in her."

At the time, Sarah began to regain consciousness.

"Where am I now?" she asked stunned in a weak voice.

"Sarah ..." said the Doctor, stepping forward.

"There is only one way to get rid of you: Sarah and I will join in death!"

And saying this, the guard jumped off the cliff with Sarah Jane still in his arms.

"SARAH!" the Doctor cried taking off his scarf, shoes and jacket and jumping into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor dived looking for his friend, hoping that she had not given a fatal blow with the rocks. Time was against him. He had to find Sarah before she drowned. The Time Lord was glad when he saw the journalist, who could barely hold her breath. He swam towards her and, applying his mouth to the girl's mouth, he blew the air from his lungs. He had his respiratory bypass system; he could do without that air.

Now he had to hurry to get to the surface. Sarah was very weak, she would not hold long conscious. He began to swim upwards, but something pushed him back down: Yagloth clutched his ankle.

Yagloth! He had completely forgotten the guard, who was not willing to renounce Sarah, even if it meant the death of them both. The Doctor looked at Sarah. She had fainted and her lungs were filling with water. He had to do something quick!

With his free foot he hit Yagloth in his stomach, making him to release all the air that was kept in his lungs. The guard let go of the Doctor's ankle and he swam to the surface with Sarah Jane, who had stopped breathing. Still in the water, the Time Traveller began to give mouth to mouth to his companion while he took her to shore where he could help her.

Once ashore he looked at the green ocean again to see if Yagloth had managed to reach the surface. There was no trace of the young man.

"Sorry, Lara," he said while he laid Sarah Jane down on the ground.

He had no time to lose: Sarah's face and lips had a bluish tone; he had to make the young girl expel the water from her lungs. Without losing an instant, the Doctor started CPR.

"Come on, Sarah," he said while doing chest compressions. "You can do it, girl."

Once more he gave her mouth to mouth and repeated the compressions.

"Do not leave me, Sarah."

The girl did not react. He was losing her, he could not allow it. Mouth to mouth ... Chest compressions ...

"I need you ...! I lo …"

Sarah started vomiting water and the Doctor turned her head so that she doesn't choke. When all the water was expelled, Sarah Jane turned her head again. She saw her companion beside her, who was completely soaked (like her), watching her with worried expression and his eyes full of tears.

"A tear, Doctor?" asked Sarah, weak.

"I am not crying, is salt, which irritates my eyes."

"Of course," she said with a weak smile.

He could not lie to her. She had swallowed enough water to know that the sea was sweet on Nadalios.

"You have come for me … You have not bored of me," she continued.

"What? Whatever Yagloth told you is a lie. I do not leave my companions because I get tired of them. When I have left a companion has been for her own happiness," said the Doctor looking away sadly, remembering the day he left his granddaughter Susan on Earth.

"I know ... calm down," she said smiling.

"Let's go to the TARDIS for you to put dry clothes on. I do not want you catch hypothermia," he said taking her gently in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah was sitting on her bed finishing drying her hair, dressed in a lavender pyjama. Although she knew she was alone in the TARDIS with the Doctor, she could not help have the feeling that someone was laying in wait for her. She got up nervous and left the room as fast as her weak legs could take.

"Doctor?"

She saw her friend neither in his bedroom nor in the console room. The feeling that she was being followed was increasingly intense. She didn't find the Doctor, and the TARDIS was so big...

"Doctor? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," she heard the friendly voice.

Sarah relaxed when she entered the kitchen and saw the Doctor there, who had taken his wet clothes off and was wearing a white tank top undershirt, a pair of grey plaid pyjama trousers, slippers on his feet, and he was cooking in a saucepan something that stirred with a wire whisk.

"What are you doing here, Sarah? I was going to go to your room within minutes."

"I am nervous, Doctor. I have the impression that someone is laying in wait for me," said the girl.

The Doctor stopped stirring what was in the saucepan and looked at his friend with a comforting expression.

"There is nothing to worry about, Sarah. You are quite safe in the TARDIS."

Sarah smiled and nodded. She was calmer now. Gradually she began to realize the delicious smell from the saucepan.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled.

"Do not stand there. Sit down," he said serving the chocolate in two cups.

He put on the table the chocolate cups and a tray with muffins.

"Hot chocolate with muffins?" asked the girl again, smiling.

"I did it for you. I thought you would like something sweet and warm to warm up and forget this day," the Time Lord said.

Sarah thanked her friend the detail and took a muffin.

To avoid thinking about Yagloth and kidnapping of Sarah, the Doctor told the young girl the stories he lived with UNIT before meeting her.

"And Mr. Benton appeared in a nappy," said the Doctor, laughing.

"Really? Poor man," Sarah laughed too. "Doctor, life with you can be so ..." she started.

"Dangerous?" he finished the sentence in a serious voice.

They were having fun, it was not his intention to get serious again, but the memory of Sarah drowning herself had returned to his mind.

"I was going to say exciting," said the girl. She also became serious. "Why Yagloth became obsessed with me?" she asked.

"Because he thought you are perfect," the Doctor said.

"What nonsense. I am not perfect," she said.

"No, you are not."

Sarah looked at her friend incapable of saying anything. She had spent a really bad day and the last thing she needed was to hear her defects from the mouth of her best friend.

"Nobody's perfect," he continued. "All our strengths and weaknesses are what make us different from each other, unique… and wonderful."

Sarah Jane smiled. She wanted to thank her companion those nice words, but from her mouth came out only a yawn.

"I think it is time to go to bed," the Doctor said.

"Oh, but if I have slept a lot today how can I be so tired?"

"Do you need anything from me before going to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes ... there is something I would like to ask you ... but I am embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because you are going to think I am a coward."

"Coward? You? Nonsense, you are the bravest woman I have ever met."

The girl looked down.

"Would you mind to spend the night with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor looked at the journalist surprised.

"Sleeping ... I just want to sleep. Besides, you are my best friend, I trust you. I know you will not try to do anything ..." the girl said.

"Sarah ..." the Doctor started to say. "Did Yagloth try to force you?" The very idea that the guard had attacked his friend horrified and angered the Time Lord.

Sarah Jane looked down and shook her head.

"Calm down, Doctor."

He tried to appear calm in front of his companion, but he actually shared her mood.

"He will not bother you again. He is dead," he said.

"Yeah, I know. You know me, Doctor. I am not a fragile woman, but I don not want to spend this night alone. Will you stay with me?"

"I will," said the Doctor. His friend needed him and he was not going to fail her. Not again.

Sarah went to her bedroom followed by the Doctor and lay down in her bed, staring at the chair next to her desk.

"He will sit on the chair and will wait for me fall asleep to leave," she thought sadly.

The girl was surprised when her friend lay down beside her and hugged her.

"Sleep peacefully, Sarah. You are quite safe with me," he said softly.

Then Sarah remembered the time when she regained consciousness after falling to the sea on Nadalios and saw him crying for her. No matter how cold he might seem: he was her best friend and he wanted her. Sarah Jane put her arms around the Doctor's back.

"Doctor, you are the only one I want to be," she said.

The Time Lord did not reply, but he hugged Sarah tightly. She smiled and closed her eyes, knowing that this time she would sleep safely.

She soon fell asleep in the Doctor's arms, but he would not sleep that night. The last time he closed his eyes Sarah disappeared, and although this time she was out of danger if she needed him he would be prepared.

"I will always be by your side when you need me, my Sarah Jane," he whispered.

She was beautiful, brave, intelligent, wonderful ... and she was with him.

The End


End file.
